


Eve

by sqbr



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fanfic, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve in the lab on Sur'Kesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eve

Bakara sat quietly in her prison and waited to die.

It wasn't that she'd given up. Oh no. Even though she was still weak, still sick, and the deaths of her sisters hung heavy on her heart like a stone, she remained _krogan_ , and her every waking moment was spent watching for any opportunity to escape, to somehow make it back to Tuchanka and use the gift she'd been given to save her clan, her people. For all the Salarians nice words about _saving_ her, about studying her "unique biological structure", she knew they would never let a threat like her live for too long. She represented a cure for the genophage, and the salarians feared that cure, and the renewed krogan people it heralded, far too much to let little things like ethics or the search for knowledge stand in their way forever.

So for now, she waited, and did her best to become strong.


End file.
